


Don’t Tell Dad

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Teenker Incest AU [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Harley Keener and Peter Parker are Tony Stark’s bio kids. Their last names are all Stark also, just wanted to make sure everyone knew that. No power AU





	Don’t Tell Dad

Peter climbs into his big brother’s lap, plucking the joint from between his lips. “Dad would be pissed if he knew you were smoking.” He says.

Harley rolls his eyes, leaning back in the chair that’s on their roof. “Don’t Tell Dad.” He says and shrugs. “Simple.”

Peter huffs and puts the join out, handing it back to Harley. “Why do you have to be so risky all the time?”

“Why do you have to be so careful all the time, Mr. Goodie-Two-Shoes?” He asks.

Peter blushes and shoves Harley’s chest lightly. “I hate getting in trouble! Daddy is always so mad, and I hate making him mad.”

Harley sighs and pats Peter on the head softly. “Sweet summer child.” He smirks as Peter scowled at the name. “He gets mad at a lot of things. He’s a CEO, it’s practically in the job description.”

Peter winces and looks down, lower lip wobbling.

Harley sits up straighter. “Hey, no, none of that. What’s wrong?”

“Mom always hated when he was angry too.” Peter whispers, looking up with eyes shining with tears. “She said it would put him in an early grave.”

Harley melts, pulling Peter to his chest for a hug. “Hey. Dad isn’t going to die. He thrives on the stress of it. Promise.” He says.

Peter sniffles and nuzzles his neck. “I miss mom.” He whispers.

Harley smiles sadly and pets his hair. “I miss her too, Petey. But no being sad. She wouldn’t want that. She would want us to be happy.”

Peter nods and hugs him again. “I love you, Harls.” He says.

Harley smiles. “Get off, loser. Go do your homework.” Harley smiles as it makes Peter giggle, and lights his joint again.

~

Peter sniffles and climbs into Harley’s bed that night. “I had a nightmare.” He whispers.

Harley pulls Peter to his chest, kissing his forehead. “Okay Petey. I’ll keep you safe. Promise.” He says softly.

~

When Harley wakes up, he feels Peter hard against his thigh. Hard, and humping his leg. His breath hitches and he wakes up fully. “Pete. Pete, wake up.”

Peter whines and clings to Harley. “Dun wanna.”

Harley laughs breathlessly. “Baby boy, you gotta get up. You got a problem.”

Peter whines and nuzzles Harley’s neck. Then he sits up, eyes wide. “I’m s-sorry!”

Harley smiles. “It’s alright Petey.”

Peter blushes and looks at Harley’s face, biting his lip. He rolls his hips a bit, looking to Harley’s lips.

Harley gasps, eyes wide now. “Pete… you shouldn’t do that.”

Peter climbs on Harley’s lap. “Don’t Tell Dad.” He whispers.

Harley grips Peter’s hips, looking up at him. “Peter… are you sure about this?” He whispers.

Peter nods and leans down, almost making their lips touch. “Please Harls? I really, really want you.”

Harley pulls Peter down the rest of the way, kissing him softly and lovingly. “God, I’m so glad you want me too.”

Peter pulls back and pulls Harley’s cock out of his boxers, doing the same for himself. “Harley.” He whispers.

Harley takes both of their cocks in his hand, stroking up and down. He relishes in Peter’s moans, swallowing them in their kiss.

Peter whimpers and fucks into the hand, finishing a lot sooner than he wish he had.

Harley groans and finishes as well, using Peter’s cum as lube. “God, Pete…”

Peter smiles and kisses him softly. “I love you, Harley.” He says.

Harley smiles and kisses Peter’s cheek. “I love you too Petey Pie. Now let’s get cleaned up before dad wakes up.


End file.
